


"It's just math, guys.."

by Lylah_Writes, SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Smart Reggie, except he doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: The boys join Julie to school and discover something about their friend Reggie... He's smart. Math smart.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 735





	"It's just math, guys.."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a hc I received on Tumblr

Agreeing to take the boys to school with her was a mistake, and something Julie knew she was never going to do again. It was last period, and she was sitting in math, a class she shared with both Carrie and Flynn, and the boys wouldn't stop talking to her. 

"I don't miss math," Luke said with a relieved sigh. "Poor Julie, this sucks,"

:"I'm with Luke, Jules," Alex agreed. "Math sucks,"

"Is your teacher wearing a man wig?" Reggie pointed at Mr. Chester delightfully. 

Julie wanted to scream, but had to keep her composure. 

"He totally is," Luke laughed joined Reggie in the front of the class staring at Mr. Chester's hair piece with amusement.

"Guys don't touch that man's wig," Alex huffed, slapping Reggie's hand. 

"You're no fun," Reggie held his hand close to his chest, cradling it.

Julie couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. Which was a big mistake, because Mr. Chester heard her.

"Miss Molina, what's so funny?"

"Uh nothing," she replied quickly.

"She's laughing at you, dude," Luke said with a devilish smirk.

"Shh," she hissed.

Flynn shot her a look that translated to: _What's the matter with you? You'll get detention._

"Miss Molina, do you have something to say to the class?" her teacher crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," 

"Since you're so chatty with the class how about you tell the class the answer to this problem." 

Julie looked at the whiteboard with dread. Normally should figure it out, but this was a new lesson and she wasn't really paying attention in the first half of the class. She looked over to Flynn, who mouthed "Sorry,"

"Well," Mr. Chester raised his eye brows. "Find the value of x and calculate the missing angle."

Julie looked from Flynn to the acute triangle that was drawn on the white board. "Angle Q 55 is degrees, R is 8x-3 degrees, and angle P is 12x+8 degrees... So x is uh, it's..."

Julie heard Carrie snickering, and wanted the ground to swallow her up. 

"X equals 6," a familiar voice said confidently. 

Julie looked to Alex who put his hands up shaking his head, then to Luke who was staring at Reggie, and Reggie... Reggie was looking at her with a smile.

"X is 6," he repeated more enthusiastically. 

Julie swallowed, Reggie wasn't the smartest of people but she was stuck and Mr. Chester was growing impatient. "X is 6,"

To her surprise, Mr. Chester nodded. "It is.. Julie come up and here and show the class how you got the answer."

The looks of surprise on Luke and Alex didn't go unnoticed by her. 

Julie looked helplessly at Reggie as she walked up, accepting the dry erase marker.

Reggie stood by her side, "We can do this. Write as what I tell you,"

She nodded.

Reggie lead her through the problem, "12x+8+55+8x-3=180."

She wrote as he spoke.

"Underneath that write 20x+60=180. Then subtract 60 on both sides."

She did.

"Now under that put 20x=120. Divide 20 on both sides and..."

"...X is equals 6," she finished the problem much more confidently than when she started. 

"Great job, Miss Molina," Mr. Chester told her. "Now back to your seat,"

As she walked back Alex and Luke were cheering Reggie on.

"That was awesome, man!" Luke shook his shoulders.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked still shocked.

"It's just math, guys.."

Julie only paid half attention to the other problems Mr. Chester was putting up. Her mind was still at Reggie.. _Was he always this smart? Does he play dumb?_

After class, Flynn asked her. "What happened up there? You got possessed or something?"

"Or something," she replied.

"Whatever that I was I'm glad it happened," Flynn laughed. "I'll call you later. My dad's waiting for me. Bye!"

"Bye!" she called after her friend.

Her dad showed up shortly after and the boys poofed home a head of them. After lunch, Julie had the idea of testing Reggie knowledge of math. 

"Hey, Reg, what's the formula to find the circumference of a circle?" Julie asked walking into the garage.

Without missing a beat he replied, "Two times pie times radius,"

Julie stopped in her tracks, "The formula for the area of a circle?"

"Pie radius squared, why?"

"Okay, how about slope?"

Alex and Luke looked back and forth between them with amusement. 

"M equals Y2 minus Y1 divided by X2 minus X1," Reggie answered.

"Quadratic equation?"

"AX squared plus BX plus C equals zero," Reggie answered, rushing it out. "Again why are you asking me this?"

"When did you get so good in math?" She questioned.

"I just know the basic stuff," Reggie shrugged. "Nothing too crazy,"

"Dude, you're good at math!" Luke wrapped his arm around Reggie's shoulders. "How come we never knew."

"You guys know math, too," Reggie said, weirdly defensive. 

"Yeah, but not from the top of our heads," Alex said. 

"What are you saying I'm smart or something?" He laughed at the idea.

"Yes," the other three said.

"Oh," was all Reggie said. "Really?"

"Yes," they repeated.

"Woah," Reggie breathed out. "I thought everyone else just knew math too,"

"What else are you good at?"

"I really like reading.." Reggie shrugged. "

"Like?"

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines..."_

"Did you just recite Shakespeare?" Julie asked.

"He's easy to remember," Reggie blushed. "Like song lyrics.."

"You can recite Shakespeare but can't write a song?" Luke directed him.

"There's nothing wrong with my country songs," Reggie whined. 

"Yes there is," Alex scoffed.

Julie just stared at her friend with wonder, linking her arms with him. "You're definitely helping me with my homework now,"

"Can we watch Netflix after?" He asked with a hopeful tone. "I want to finish The Great British Bake Off,"

"Yeah, we can," Julie nodded smiling, _same old Reggie._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
